


Early morning at the office.

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all <a href="http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ranalore.livejournal.com/"><b>ranalore</b></a>'s fault. Follows from <a href="http://lady-ganesh.insanejournal.com/1177.html?thread=8089#t8089">this.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Early morning at the office.

Hisoka was the only one in the office when Tatsumi returned. "Tatsumi-san?"

The secretary ignored him and walked past. It felt like a storm passing by. Hisoka winced, and asked again. "Tatsumi-san?"

The _click_ of Tatsumi's door shutting was the only reply.

Only an idiot would follow in Tatsumi's wake when he was angry, Hisoka thought to himself, then got up and did it anyway.

"Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi's tone said _What the hell do you want, and why do you want it **now?**_

"Tatsumi-san...are you all right?"

"I'm fine." The agitated shuffling of his papers said otherwise. "Your concern is appreciated."

Every instinct told Hisoka to leave the office, but he was damned if he'd be a coward. "What happened?"

_"Nothing,"_ Tatsumi snapped. "A mortal in the human world who thought he knew more than he did." He tapped the papers on his desk. "Please leave now, Kurosaki-kun."

Hisoka stood at the edge of the desk. There must be something he could say. Something.

Tatsumi's eyes met his, sharp, angry. "Will you--"

_"No,"_ Hisoka said. "I won't. Not until you--"

The shadows in the office deepened. Hisoka swallowed.

Tatsumi moved so quickly that Hisoka wasn't prepared. He was less prepared still for the kiss, for Tatsumi's hands grabbing hungrily at his shoulders; less prepared still for his own response, for the hunger that rose up quickly and took over.

When Hisoka left the office he looked at the clock; it'd been five minutes, at most. It felt like longer.

He knew what Tatsumi's arm bands felt like now, under his jacket. He was fairly certain there was a bruise, already healing, under the collar of his Oxford shirt.

_"Get out,"_ Tatsumi had hissed, and Hisoka hadn't argued.

He sat down, willing himself not to shake, and tried to remember what he'd been working on.


End file.
